


Five Times Stevie Gerrard Looked For Love And The One Time She Found It.

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Break Up, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, One Night Stands, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie Gerrard hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to love. This in turn has had her go from looking for it, to having one night stands (both deliberate and accidental) to finally reaching it with someone she didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stevie Gerrard Looked For Love And The One Time She Found It.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of ended up writing a full blown story out of a random little drabble I semi-worked on before I left for the summer hols. No clue why this developed the way that it did, but it's one of those "What if" that ended up turning into this. 
> 
> I'm also playing fast and loose with the timeline (To better explain one of the pairings here) and making it a parallel version of reality where women can play in the BPL, La Liga, etc. There are still the women's teams too. 
> 
> Proofed and edited and if errors remain, they will be fixed.

_Stevie and Edward_

Edward was waiting for her at the door when she got in from a practice that had left her sore, but satisfied. She knew that she had the chance to finally make it to one of the main rosters of Liverpool. She had seen the calculating looks of the managers on the side lines and she was sure that it was going to happen when the final line-ups were announced. Even though she was gunning for the main team, the one she had been idolizing for years, she would have been content to end up on the Liverpools Ladies. Just because it would take a bit longer to work her way up the Premier League, Stevie was sure that she was going to be able to do so.

She was bursting to tell Edward the news, but the words died in her throat when she saw that the flat looked a bit off. There were things missing, but she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what they were, even though she felt the emptiness they left behind keenly. She dropped her kitbag and shoved it to the side and looked at Edward for a possible explanation.

“Hey...So what's going, Ted? You're kind of freaking me out here.”

Stevie was trying to lighten up the mood, but it was still tense and foreboding and her words sank like rocks in the silence.

Edward finally coughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest before he finally spoke.

“I...I got into Manchester. Semester's starting up in two weeks and I'm going up to get my stuff sorted out there.”

Stevie took a few minutes to let the words sink in, her face turning cold and hot as she processed the fact that her boyfriend had just told her he was leaving not just Liverpool, but...

“You're breaking up with me?”

Edward sighed and nodded. “I guess I am.”

Stevie ran her hands through her hair, pulling out the hairband and hair tie out, leaving her hair a tangled sweaty mess as she did. She nodded, as the words finally made sense. She took a deep breath and looked at Edward again. Not with the eyes of a besotted girlfriend, but with the objective eyes of the adult that she was supposed to be,according to her mum and dad.

She had seen it coming, if she was honest. Edward wasn't the kind of lad to wait for his missus to get her stuff sorted out before he did. He knew that she had been aiming to get on the squad for ages. She had done well enough in school. But not well enough to be sitting in University reading English or something like that. She had thought, in a fit of childish idealism, that they could have made it work somehow. Yet in the cold light of a half empty flat, she knew that they were just dreams.

She would miss him. She maybe would want to hit him in the next few weeks when he was away and the hurt finally settled and scarred over. Right now, despite the numbness and the fact that her eyes were itching with unshed tears, she knew that they couldn't drag it out any longer.

“All right. Okay. Edward. Thanks for telling me. Now leave.”

Edward, to his credit, took the advice and quickly departed, leaving Stevie with an ache in her chest and a desire to not be alone in her flat that night.

~*~*~*~*~

It didn't surprise her that the next morning, she woke up to a nasty hangover and the scent of breakfast in her flat.

The hangover wasn't a surprise, but the scent of breakfast, coupled with the two paracetamol and the glass of water on her bedside table was. Wincing, she took the tablets, then drained the glass dry before stumbling into the shower to get clean and somewhat human. She had a brief moment of panic when she tried to remember if there was a game or practice that day and checked her planner. To her relief, it was an open day in which she planned to clean her flat and purge it of anything that Edward may have left behind. Maybe call her mum and see what was going on there.

Satisfied with that, she showered and got dressed in trackies and a sports bra, combed out her dark brown fall of hair and went into the kitchen.

Only to get the shock of her life at the pretty girl ( _Sophie_ , her name came unbidden to Stevie. Just like the memories of what her mouth felt like on hers, making her flush) who had just plated one of the most gorgeous breakfasts she'd seen in awhile.

“Oh! Morning, Stephanie. Breakfast?”

Stevie just nodded dumbly as she went and sat down at the table.

It wasn't something she had ever expected to have happen, despite having harboured romantic feelings towards some of her classmates. She had dated more boys before and had hidden that part of herself, since she hadn't really found anyone that she liked that much to take home.

So Sophie was it, and Stevie found that despite the swiftness of the situation, she kind of was fine with it.

(And if she did enjoy seeing the shocked and hurt expression that flitted across Edward's face when he came home for Christmas, well, no on else really had to know.)

_Stevie and Sophie_

It was less of a surprise, and more like a relief when things finally ended with Sophie. She had seen the signs with growing dismay, but hadn't done anything to stop the slow and drawn out dissolution of this relationship. Not when she had seen what she meant to Sophie, which was absolutely nothing, if Stevie was going to go by the way that Sophie looked at the dark haired girl in the lobby of Stevie's building before she kissed her.

It had hurt, seeing that happen, yet Stevie was determined to not let it dissolve into a cliche and had simply soldered on. If she was a bit more physical and aggressive in that game against Manchester City, everyone chalked it up to her proving herself on the field and nothing more. She wouldn't let it break her. She didn't let Edward leaving do that, she wasn't going to start with Sophie. So she simply waited until her hands weren't shaking and walked in to greet Sophie like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sophie didn't know that she had been spotted and Stevie hadn't bothered to tell her. Not when she had training and games on the pipeline and she still had to prove herself. It wasn't just making it. No. She had to consistently prove that she belonged there. That she wasn't a one off and that ever since Davina Beckham, the women were there to stay.

So she let it go until she had a long break

Sophie had been waiting for her with a nice dinner complete with candle light and Stevie was sure that there were lilacs and rose petals somewhere in the flat. Sophie was fairly predictable and Stevie was sure that the set up was to smooth over the guilt that had to be eating her alive. She was a good and proper girl, looked the part, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and slight figure. She had been so different from Edward, who had been short, dark haired and green eyed, a scrapper from the estates that had wanted everything and fought for it.

It had been the reason why Stevie had fallen for her at that party Carra had invited her to after getting sick of seeing her moping. She was so different and exciting and new and they seemed to work so well together. So much so that Stevie thought that this one was probably going to succeed where her last relationship had failed.

Stevie had been damned wrong though, as she had found out that Thursday two weeks ago. She should have done more to preserve their relationship, but she frankly found herself not wanting to. Especially not when she knew that there was someone else that had known Sophia that intimately. The ghost of that other woman would always be between them and despite everything, Stevie's self-worth and pride wasn't that low that she'd tolerate that.

“Oh! Welcome home, Stephanie!”

Sophie greeted her when she noticed Stevie standing in the doorway, her kitbag at her feet and her shoes kicked off to the side. Stevie wrinkled her nose at the greeting, but said nothing. Despite how many times she had insisted that she preferred Stevie over her given name (She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had chosen it to make herself seem harder than she really was when she started being scouted and considered for a starting position in the main squad rather than the Ladies team) Sophie hadn't ever called her anything but Stephanie.

Well, that was one thing she wasn't going to have to put up with for much longer. She just had to decide the timing and then make sure she had enough time to pick up the pieces before the next big game.

Sophie picked up right away that something was wrong when Stevie didn't embrace her or kiss her after the greeting. She tried to salvage the evening though by taking Stevie's hand and leading her to the table that was laid out nicely, with a bunch of lilacs as a centerpiece. The candles were there, lit and waiting as well and Stevie nearly snorted at the sight, but held her tongue.

Stevie didn't sit down and pulled her hand out of Sophie's grip as she steeled herself for what she had to say.

“Is this to make up for cheating on me with her?”

Sophie's face went beet red, then white, then red again as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead and looked away from Stevie. Sophie, to her credit, didn't deny it or try to make excuses about the situation. She simply took in a sharp breath and looked at Stevie, who had crossed her arms under her breasts as she got ready for the showdown.

“I got lonely, with you gone. She didn't mean anything.”

Stevie shook her head, working her jaw as she forced herself to keep her temper. She had to remember to not lash out at this woman that she had loved at some point. She had chosen to be with her for a reason and despite it not working out, Stevie wanted it to end as civilly as she possibly could end it.

Even if she had been cheated on.

“Yet you still did it and this is not something that I can accept, or forget. Call a cab, call your mum, call _her._ I don't care who you call, but I want you and your shite out of my flat in two hours.”

Sophie's face went stark white at that and her arms dropped to her sides as she stared at Stevie in mute shock. But Stevie's implacable gaze didn't waver and she tilted her head to the bedroom.

“Go. I'm not kidding. Nor will I change my mind. So go.”

Sophie choked back a sob and ran towards the bedroom while Stevie went into the kitchen and ignored the food that was being kept warm and turned on the kettle instead. She didn't go for anything stronger. Not yet. Maybe later. Maybe not.

She thought it was going to be crushing when she watched a white lipped Sophie pull out her suitcases and call a cab, yet the pain didn't come.

Nor did it come a month later, when Stevie saw Sophie with the same dark haired girl and a diamond on her left hand.

_Stevie and Asta_

Stevie didn't even feel guilty when she woke up before the Icelandic babe that was lying beside her, sleeping deeply. She got dressed, grabbed her stuff and wrote a note before she walked out quietly from the hotel room. It was just a fling. A much needed fling, but a fling nonetheless. She knew that she wasn't up to dealing with horribly awkward morning afters. Not at this point in her life at any rate.

Asta was cute little thing with a head of strawberry blonde hair and deep grey eyes. She was also flexible as hell and with a wicked tongue that she used to good advantage. She had Stevie digging her blunt nails into Asta's scalp and keening long and loudly as Asta's tongue worked her clit while her fingers slid in and out of Stevie's slippery cunt, finger fucking her until her throat was raw from screaming out her orgasms.

Asta was damned good and Stevie had to admit that after nearly two years of celibacy, it was exactly what she needed. She needed to get fucked and she needed to fuck. The release was all that she was looking for, and with Asta, she got it.

Stevie didn't waste the opportunity to do so multiple times throughout the night either. It had been far too long since she had buried her face between the long legs of a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that tasted like paradise on her tongue: Tart and just a bit musky when Asta came hard and wet. Stevie's mouth and chin were soaked and her jaw felt like it wouldn't ever close again properly once they were finally fell into a fitful slumber close to dawn.

Once she had left the hotel, Stevie hailed a cab and went back to her flat to take a shower and have a much needed nap before she texted Carra. She knew that he had seen her leave with Asta and no doubt wanted an update.

At least she had paid for the room and hoped that Asta had a good holiday before going back to Kopavogur.

_Stevie and Alex Curran/Stevie and Jamie Carragher_

They sat in Carra's living room nursing mugs of tea, a plate of biscuits on the coffee table as they both tried to come up with a way to break the embarrassed silence between them. It had been bad enough that Stevie had shown up at Carra's flat with her heels dangling from her fingers and completely soaking wet. But it had gotten worse when Carra had tried to get Stevie over her latest breakup with a bottle of scotch.

Apparently, Alex got cold feet when Stevie asked her to move in as a prelude to marriage down the road. Just like that, a year and a half relationship was done. What had been the kicker had been Stevie seeing Alex on a date with a man when she was out with some of the Liverpool Ladies. That had been the prompt to get the Scotch out, rather than just taking her down to the pub for a couple of pints.

It had worked fine until that damned tension between them had exploded and Carra found himself sloppily making out with Stevie and then stumbling down to his bedroom. It was pretty fuzzy what they did, but Carra had a pretty good idea when he woke up and found himself spooning a pretty marked up and bruised Stevie. He winced when he moved and realized that he wasn't unmarked either. Bits and pieces of the night came back and he felt himself flushing at some of them.

Out of all things he had ever expected to do, sleeping with one of his best mates was not one of them. He didn't know exactly how he would be able to look at Stevie in the eye after knowing that they had fucked while drunk. Not to mention the fact that they had crossed the friendship line with this.

He had quietly freaked out until she had woken up. Stevie turned around and looked at him for a full minute, taking in the marks and the tell-tale signs of their one night stand and covered her face.

“It's too early for this. I need a shower and a cup of tea. Then we talk.”

He didn't need to be told twice, that was why they were now sitting in his living room, with Stevie wearing one of his practice outfits and two mugs of tea in front of them.

“Do you regret what happened?”

Carra finally asked once the silence got to be too much for him.

Stevie frowned at her tea and shook her head. “More like surprised that it happened in the first place, actually. I haven't been with a bloke since Edward. And that was when I was _eighteen!”_

Carra laughed at that as he picked up his mug.

“And...We're friends. I never once thought we'd ever end up in bed together.”

Carra snorted. “You're not the only one! I nearly lost it when I woke up spooning you this morning!”

Stevie rubbed her face, looking much younger than her years with the gesture.

“It's not going to get weird, is it?”

Carra thought about it for a second and shook his head. Although it had been a good interlude, he didn't see Stevie that way. Nor did he think she did as well. The sexual tension was done and he felt like he always did with Stevie around.

“Is it going to get weird for you?”

Stevie thought about it for a moment before shaking her head also.

“Good. So can I give you a ride home after this?”

_Stevie and Gareth Bale_

She tried to not do the stereotypical shocked awake look when she saw who she'd woken up next to the morning after. But she had to admit that it _really_ shocked her to see that it wasn't that sultry, hazel eyed brunette she had been chatting up that was lying beside her, but the Welsh boy from the Spurs. Well. That was certainly unexpected. Especially since she had gone out of her way to not have flings with any man in the league.

So much for that vow, she groused to herself as she looked at Gareth Bale, who was dead to the world with those long limbs all over the place and one arm around her waist. She didn't pull away, despite her whirling thoughts and emotions and only lay there, turning her head so that she could look at him in the pale winter light. He wasn't exceptionally pretty, but he was formidable. She had seen the power in that body on the field and had experienced it in her bed the night before. He was all long lines and angles and striking in his own way and even though she hadn't ever expected to be with a man, she couldn't find it in herself to sink into a mire of confusion. She had _liked_ being with him. Liked the way that he had hovered above her, his hand holding hers above her head as he thrust into her. How his fingers had bitten deep into her hipbones, leaving bruises as he took her from behind. How his teeth had scraped at the nape of her neck and at her shoulders as he kept on moving into her, their bodies sliding against each other as if moving through water.

How he grabbed her ass when she lifted her leg and his thrusts felt deeper and harder as he moved, his hips slamming into hers with each hard thrust. She bit her lip when she recalled how he had easily picked her up and set her on his lap, slipping into her and allowing her to ride him until he groaned out his orgasm. He wasn't quiet and he wasn't selfish either, slipping a finger onto her clit and rubbing it in small circled as she moved against him, making her come in squeaks and moans.

She looked down and blushed slightly when she saw the red and purple marks from her chest and down. Stevie wanted to regret that, since she knew exactly how much shit she was going to get from the rest of the guys over that. She found that she didn't care. It had been a glorious interlude and she knew that it could have been worse. She could have bedded Rooney.

She shuddered at the thought and moved so that she lay on her side. She propped her head up and studied Gareth further, smirking at the marks on his skin. Well, at least she wasn't the only one that was going to get put through the wringer, she mused as she noticed the scratch marks and bite marks on his shoulder. She reached out and lightly traced one of the marks when cracked open one eye and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling as he did and making warmth pool low in her gut.

He really was a cutie, she mused as she watched Gareth stretch and sit up in her bed. She watched him reach over for his phone and check the time before he turned back towards her.

“Any plans for today?”

Stevie grinned and shook her head, making him nod.

“So does me, you and late breakfast work?”

He would later deny he yelped when she jumped him.

_Stevie and Xabi Alonso_

She caught herself looking at the new Spanish kid frequently. More so than Nando and she couldn't figure out why she was doing that. She didn't like them in that way. They were friends, they were teammates, but they weren't romantic possibilities. Occasional bed partners (Something she was was still giving herself shit over, despite there not ever being repeats with either Carra or Gareth), at a stretch, but not permanent partners in all senses of the word.

Xabi...Xabi was different. She liked his tight lipped grins, the fly away hair and the work ethic he brought to the team. She liked his reddish hair and his serious hazel eyes and the lean ranginess of him. His dry sense of humour and the snarky observations that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. All of these things had added up to what she was guessing was a crush.

A crush that she knew wasn't convenient, but wasn't sure if she wanted or not.

And there was also the small matter of not being sure if he was even remotely interested in her or not. He did appear to draw closer to her once the season was underway, but there was no definite sign that was the case. He was nice to everyone and she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment and embarrassment if that wasn't the case. She already had to go through that after her and Carra's fling and even though it hadn't been outright weird, it did take a while for things to settle back to normal between them.

Gareth had been nice enough to not make a big deal about their fling and only gave her the nod or greeted her whenever they saw each other at a match, so she didn't have to deal with any residual weirdness there. Even if she was going to cross that line with Xabi, she knew that it would lead to nothing but heartache in the sense that team chemistry would be compromised. Never mind what it would do to her somewhat repressed personal life. She couldn't risk messing with her teammates like that. Not when they had an actual chance at the Euros this year.

So she forced herself to look the other way and train harder than she had before. She couldn't avoid Xabi, but she could work herself into a neutral zone with him. They were teammates, they set up great plays, they could joke around together and have a laugh. But that was all they could be.

That was what she told herself over and over again as the season continued and Stevie was sure that she believed it. At least until the Christmas party, when he brought his girlfriend with him, leaving Stevie torn between heartache and envy. Envy at the way they looked at each other as if the other one was the sun in the sky and heartache because she felt like she had blown all of her chances to have something like that. Sure, she still could pick up someone and have a casual fling with them. It happened whenever she was pursuing it. She didn't feel that lack so much. She had learned her lesson well with Sophie and Alex.

Yet there were times that it did ache and seeing Xabi with his girlfriend was one of them. Yet she wasn't going to be an utter cow and sulk her way through the evening or freeze him out. In fact, she forced herself to smile, lift up her glass and greet them both with perfect warmth. Xabi's girlfriend responded with alacrity and that made the ache dissipate for a bit. It came back when Xabi looked at her with that calculating glance of his that disappeared quickly enough when Stevie turned back to him and Nando joined them with his wife in tow.

The night went well and Stevie didn't think any more on her low thrumming desire for Xabi. Well, she tried not to, at least. Most of the time, she succeeded and it took a bit, but it eventually stopped pinging for her.

At least until she started noticing that Xabi had somehow migrated his way into being her workout and training partner to the point that it was just part of the routine and she didn't even notice it until late March that it had happened. It had been so slow and gradual that it wasn't until Carra asked her to tell Xabi about drinks after practice that it hit her: They had somehow become Xabi and Stevie and she hadn't seen when it had happened.

It had been so slow and so gradual that she didn't notice it until practice had ended and they had some time to kill. She had been listening to the guys throwing ideas of what to do as she had gotten dressed and combed out her hair before putting it in a braid when Carra came up to the stall. She turned to look at him, comb and hair tie in hand as she waited for him to speak.

“We're going out for dinner and drinks. You and Xabi interested?”

Stevie smirked and looked over to Xabi, who was frowning at his phone and looking immaculate as always despite having been out of the showers less than ten minutes ago.

“ _Shabee_ , you up for going out?”

She called out to him, making him look up at her.

“Are you going?”

Carra snorted, but looked innnocent as Stevie shot a glare his way.

“Yeah, why not? It's been ages since I've been out with these wankers.”

She laughed when she heard a loud “Hey!” coming from the doors, making Xabi snicker and nod.

“Okay, good to know. We're leaving in five, so get finished here. Xabi, you good for giving Stevie and Nando a ride? I've got a full car.”

If Xabi was surprised at the request, he didn't show it and simply nodded in agreement while Stevie shrugged to herself and focused on braiding her hair.

“Okay, so we're on. I'll text you the directions.” Carra explained before jostling Stevie once she was done with her hair and walked off, leaving her and Xabi looking at each other. Stevie shook her head and grabbed her messenger bag, not wanting or willing to think about the fact that Carra had somehow added another element to their dynamic. One that she wasn't quite willing to address just yet.

“I'm ready. Shall we, then?”

Xabi smiled faintly as he let her go first, like he usually did. Except that this time, Stevie was painfully aware of him behind a step or two behind him. She could smell his expensive cologne that reminded her of spice and the seashore. She knew that he was Basque and had grown up on the coast and despite having that knowledge for a while, it suddenly struck her full-force at that moment.

It was odd, she mused, how fully aware of _him_ she was at that moment. The cologne was just part of it. She was hyper aware of his movements and how close he stood as they went to his car once they had collected Nando. How their hands had brushed when they had reached for the door at the same time. She was aware of him and she was torn between cutting the night short and letting it proceed its course.

She was leaning toward the former when they pulled up at the restaurant and he gave her one of his piercing looks that cut through the core of her. His eyes darkened to brown and there was something more than just friendliness in them. It was seeing that expression that made her stuff her plans and get out with him, their shoulders bumping in the usual manner before Nando caught up and draped himself over their shoulders.

She squawked in protest and Xabi laughed, his laughter sending a low frisson of desire down her spine. Something was going to happen. It had gained momentum when she hadn't been looking and she wasn't sure that she would be able to stop it, even if she did want that. So she hid her reactions. But not well, she knew from the speculative look that Xabi gave her before Nando asked them both something and broke the moment.

Stevie shrugged then and didn't think of it much as dinner went on and they moved to a pub to get a couple of drinks. By the time that she had thought about it again, she was into her second pint and had somehow ended up in a corner with Xabi right next to her, his leg pressed damply against hers.

The feel of his leg against hers made her look at him and she flushed when she found him looking straight at her, his eyes hooded and dark with desire. It was intense and it made her reach for her pint to have an excuse to focus on something else rather than the raw desire in his eyes.

He smiled and casually leaned in to talk to her, his breath hot as it ghosted over her ear, making her shiver and lower her eyes.

“I've been waiting for awhile to talk to you about this...This thing between us.”

Stevie sighed at the sound of his voice.

“Do you want to stay in limbo? Or do you want to make it official?”

Stevie swallowed and pressed herself against him. God, the things his voice was doing to her!

“Not to be a cliche, but you-”

He moved closer and her eyes flew open at the feel of him mouthing at her jaw. He pulled away and smiled a sad smile.

“She wasn't you.”

He admitted, his mouth suddenly on hers in a wet, deep kiss that shocked her enough to grab him to make it even deeper and thorough than before. He tasted of vodka and lemons and an underlying sweetness that was all him. She wanted that taste of him and more now that the barriers between them had broken. Stevie wanted Xabi and she wanted him _yesterday._

They broke apart from the kiss and Xabi looked around the table. Either the others really hadn't noticed, or they were being characteristically discreet about the entire situation because there were no stares or teasing looks. Stevie knew better though and she only finished her pint before standing up and throwing her share of the tab onto the table.

“Calling it a night, then?”

Carra asked, giving them an out, despite the knowing look in his eyes. Stevie ignored it and nodded in agreement before she and Xabi said their goodbyes and Carra promised to split the cab fare with Nando. She would probably hear about it later, but right now, all she cared about was finishing what they had started.

The cab ride was a blur and she wasn't sure how they managed to end up at her flat. She didn't care and she knew Xabi didn't with the way that he was on her, slipping her clothes off of her before they landed on the rug.

He didn't waste any time with his and it was in moments that he was on top of her, his mouth on hers while his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. He pinched her nipples, making her squeak as his hand trailed down her belly, skimmed her hip and finally was at the juncture between her thighs. His cock was hard and heavy against her thigh, and she was wet and slightly swollen as his fingers traced her slit before slipping in.

Stevie's hips jerked against his and in seconds, she was riding his fingers getting looser and wetter until he pulled out and positioned himself above her. He was right there, she could feel the heat of him as thrust into her, making her slide a bit on the rug. She bit her lip as he pulled out and pushed in again, making her cant her hips upward as she sought to have all of him filling her up. He found his rhythm after a few false starts and then telling her to wrap her legs around his hips as he moved, faster and harder, his breathing harsh pants in her ear.

Stevie herself moaned as Xabi pressed in, hard and heavy. She wanted for him to sink into her body as they fucked, wanted to lose herself into him. She had missed this, the intimacy of flesh and moving bodies as their breathing got faster and harsher until Xabi plowed into her, his arms around her pressing her close as he came. He was still for a few moments before shifting and reaching in between them to coax her clit and drive her to completion, groaning harshly when she tightened around him as she came.

~*~*~*~*~

“Do you want to move in with me?”

Stevie looked up from the magazine article she had been skimming at that unexpected curveball. Xabi himself had just sat down in front of her with his mug (wait, when did Xabi get his own mug here?) steaming and was now looking at her expectantly.

Stevie blinked and tried to gather her wits to speak.

She was stunned namely because she hadn't really expected to be asked to do that again. After Sophia, she had backed off to the point of being cold. Alex hadn't ever hinted at moving in together and Stevie had to admit that it had been a good thing they hadn't once the sting of breaking up faded. So for Xabi to ask after seven months of dating was a surprise for her.

“I...I don't know what to say, to be honest.”

Xabi hummed a bit before picking up his mug and taking a drink.

“Before you say no, hear me out. We're both at each others' flats more often than our own, so it makes sense to just have one flat. My flat's closer to the Kop and, I want to be with you. A hundred percent.”

He paused and looked at her straight in the eye. “And because I love you. So do you?”

Stevie digested the words and fought to not let the tears prickling her eyes spill over her cheeks. It wasn't the most flowery admission of love she had ever received. It was pragmatic and downright practical, but it was the most honest one. Especially since she knew how much Xabi valued his space and how much he respected hers as well. Just like she knew that he had worked hard to provide a space for her in his flat, just like she had done for him.

Her eyes dropped down to the mug in his hands. A fancy thing made out of stoneware that didn't match the ridiculous mug from her mum's brownstone set that was now sitting by her magazine. Yet, despite the differences, they worked perfectly.

“Yes.”

END.

 


End file.
